


Wings of Freedom

by erenxlevixjaegerxheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AND THUG EREN, Erwin is a rapist in the story, IT'S KIND OF HOT, LIKE EVER, M/M, Oh, Sexual Assault, a little bit, after that itsall ereri, also, and SMUT, and some angst, because that's fun, ereri yay, erwin and levi are together in the first three/four chapters, fun stuff, not really sure what this is going to be yet, oh so there's only the rape/non-con tag because of one or two chapters, probably fluff, so hey, so it's not a prominent theme or anything, so that's fun, this is my first fic, which I'll identify when i post them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenxlevixjaegerxheichou/pseuds/erenxlevixjaegerxheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi just recently got fired from his nicely paying job, and has to look for a new one. While he's out for dinner with his boyfriend Erwin, he finds someone who he thinks is the most beautiful person he's ever had the pleasure of meeting. He ends up talking to him, and does something he'll more than likely regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Note from the Author

Okay guys.So this is my first fic. It's going to suck. But since I've gotten bashed for this already, and it's only been two days since I first uploaded, I'm making an intro from me.

This is here to say that this is MY fic. I will write the characters as I choose to. You may not like it, and if you don't, keep it to yourself. It ruins my day as well as yours. I was in choir when I started getting the emails of my bashing, and I nearly had to leave choir because I almost started crying. 

The characters will often be OOC, but that's because I chose to write them that way. Hell, Levi doesn't come right out and say he's gay, he barely talks in the fucking manga. So I don't have a general idea of how Levi is really like, and nor does anyone else really. So if my fic is ruining your day, you can give POLITE TIPS instead of bashing me and making me cry. Because guess what? I'm human. I have emotions, as much as I try to deny them. If I were to go to your fic and start bashing you, it would probably make you feel as shitty as it makes me feel. So take that into account before you start hating on me.

If you don't like the thought of characters being raped, or being a rapist, you best not read this because in this fic, Erwin is a rapist. I hated myself for writing the plot line, but I didn't have the time or effort to change it. So I was crying when I wrote it, and I was crying when I read the comments when I got home. I know I'm going on and on and on, but you know what? This is a really hard thing for me to deal with and the internet is my escape from reality, and when I get hate online, it brings me back to the cruel reality that nobody really likes me. I'm basically my own family. I'm m own friend. Anime, manga, tumblr... All my escapes. I don't want those to be taken from me like my life was. So please, be considerate of other peoples feelings before you think about yours. It couldn't hurt.

 

And again I'm sorry for the characters being so OOC, and inaccurate, and lame, and for the plot being fucking stupid and retarded like my thought process when I was writing this. 

That being said though, if you like the fic, thank you so much for putting up with my shit. I know sometimes it takes forever to upload, but I'm a busy person with all of my six music courses that I have this year, and then my homework on top of that. Most nights, I want to curl up into a ball and cry my stress away, other times I want to write, others I just procrastinate everything. So I apologise to you all as well.

 

I'm sorry to everyone of you. I know I disappoint you all with everything that's wrong, ranging from long hiatus to shitty writing, but that's just who I am. So that's something everyone will just have to deal with.

 

 

 

I'm sorry, and thank you if you read all this and still decided to give my fic a try. :>


	2. Big Bust

I could hear an obnoxious noise going off beside my head. I opened my eyes and look towards the source of the loud beeping. What time was it anyway? As my eyes worked their way into becoming focused, I blinked a few times. 

9:30

Fuck. I was already late for work. I got up as fast as I could without falling over and rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower. I stepped in as soon as the water was hot enough to scald my pale flesh. I washed my raven-black hair and face as fast as humanly possible, then stepped out, nearly falling flat on my face. I barely had enough time to dry off my body before I was already forcing it into my work attire. 

I chose plain black slacks with a white dress shirt, dressing my way out the door. Grabbing my peacoat and keys, I ran to my car, shoved the keys in the ignition and called my boss. He didn’t pick up until the third ring.

“Smith here.”

“Oh Erwin thank God you picked up. I’m on my way to work right now. I know I’m already…” I paused and looked at my watch. “An hour late, but I swear I’m on my way.”

I heard him sigh. “This better not become a habit Levi. I’ll make sure you get clocked in so that you’re not missing too much time. We all know how aggravated the big boss man gets when you’re late so often.”

I sighed in relief. “Thanks so much Erwin. I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

I hung up and continued driving downtown towards my office. I only held a small position on the Board of Directors for the local bank, but if I wasn’t careful, that would become the highest position I would ever achieve. Which to be honest, sucked in my mind.

I drove for another ten minutes until I got to the parkade underneath my office and parked in the first available spot. I ran as fast as I could manage in my pinchy dress shoes towards the elevator and pressed the up button. I worked on the eighteenth floor, so it undoubtedly took what seemed like forever to get up to my office. As I walked in, I saw Erwin sitting at his desk and walked as fast as I could manage to him. He looked up at me as I walked into his office, and frowned. I closed the door behind me.

“Hey you.” I leaned down and kissed him gently. “Thanks for covering for me.”

Erwin’s face seemed to lift instantly.

“That’s not enough compensation. You know what I want.”

I looked at him with half-slit eyes. I knew exactly what he wanted. But I didn’t want to give it to him. 

“I told you months ago that I wasn’t ready. That hasn’t exactly changed Erwin.” I sighed. “How about dinner instead? My treat.”

Even though I could tell Erwin was disappointed that he still wasn’t going to get anything out of me, I had a feeling he knew that dinner was the only thing I could give him.

“Fine. But don’t think it won’t be expensive.”

I gave him a sort of half smile, and walked out of his office. I began my journey to my office on the other side of the building when I heard someone gasp. I turned around to look and see who was gasping at what, and was put face to face with it. I could feel myself falling into a state of panic.

'Shit shit shit shit. I thought Erwin said he clocked me in.'

I looked up at the taller man standing before me with as light of an expression that I could have never imagined myself possessing. I knew I was in shit. I didn’t even have my jacket off yet. If he knew that I was clocked in at around 10, and I was just getting here when it was 10:28, I was massively fucked. Which I already knew I was judging by the cold, hard expression on his face.

“Mr. Ackerman,” he spat, words dripping with poisonous venom. “Come. We need to have a little chat.”

 

'Yep. I’m royally fucked.'

As I walked along, I couldn’t help but catch the pity stares coming from the various receptionists that were glued to their chairs in fear. I shot them all glares, and they all went back to work answering the phone calls that were coming through. 

I couldn’t help but remember the last time I had been down this part of the office. I had been over two hours late and hadn’t been dating Erwin at the time, so I had no one to clock me in and bullshit for me. I got a very stern talking to, and it was my second warning. I was terrified to face the big corporate bosses all at once, and I still was. But at least this time I was better prepared. 

As soon as I walked into the corporate office, I could sense the heavy air. This was my third time walking into this room in the one and a half years that I had been working here. I was surprised that I even took the job. Fresh out of university, top of my business class, scouted by every large company in the country, and I chose to stay where I was. I mean, I had already moved here from some small ‘underground city’ as some people would call it, and I figured that once was enough for me. So I stayed. I liked it here, which is why I guess I took the job, but it still didn’t seem right.

“Mr. Ackerman. Would you care to explain why we are finding ourselves here again for the third time?” I could feel all of their eyes on me, boring into me, judging me. I found my hands were shaking from the nervousness.

“I was late, President Pyxis,” I replied in a calm tone, or at least as calm as I could make it.

“And why is it that you’re late this time Ackerman?”

That was a good question. Normally my alarm wakes me up at 7:30 in the morning, so I couldn’t understand why it hadn’t woken me up until two hours after.

“I’m not entirely sure, sir.”

I could taste the disgust as they all sat there judging me. It was seriously freaking me the fuck out. But I wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of ever knowing that.

“Care to elaborate on that Ackerman?”

“Certainly, sir. Normally I have my alarm set to wake me up at 7:30, and I always wake up from it because it’s right beside my head and it’s loud and obnoxious,” I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, unaware that I’d run out so quickly. “So I have no idea why it hadn’t woken me up sooner than it did, President Pyxis.”

The corporate bosses seemed to be lacking in sympathy for me as I stood there giving the entire truth. I didn’t care, honestly. They could shove any sympathy they had left up their asses. They sat there and deliberated amongst themselves trying to find a suitable punishment for me. After what seemed like ages of standing, they had finally come to a decision. I was pretty sure I already knew what the decision was going to be, as it was my third time being called in here. It was President Pyxis who addressed me with my punishment.

“We’re sorry to say this Mr. Ackerman, but we’re going to have to let you go. Permanently. You can finish your day here, but after that, I expect to see you nowhere near this office ever again.”

I nodded as I received my punishment, and bowed to the men before I walked out. As I stepped out of the office, I noticed a receptionist watching me. I shot her a glare telling her that if she continued to look at me, it would be the last thing she ever did. I swear I heard a squeak. I couldn’t help but give a small sinister smile as I walked back to Erwin’s office to let him know what had happened.

I walked into his office and sat down in the big leather chair across from his desk and looked at him.

“Jesus, what happened to you? How did it go?”

I sighed before giving my answer. “You know the expression ‘three strikes and you’re out’? Yeah. That’s what happened.” I stared at him with my face in a frown. “Welcome to my last day of work.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” I answered truthfully. “Now I can look for a better paying job that will help me keep my apartment.”

I stood up to leave to go to my office, but not before I kissed Erwin. “I’ll pick you up around seven alright?”

Erwin nodded, so I turned and walked out the door to my office. I sat down at the desk and started to type away fervently at my computer, mentioning to my clients how they would have to find someone else who could keep track of their finances, and gave them some recommendations as to who would be able to help them out the most without screwing them over. I apologized for such short notice, and told them that it was a pleasure doing business with them. As soon as that was all over and done with, I still had five hours left until the company closed. I decided to go for a lunch break, and that when I got back, I would start to clean my things from my office.

As I was heading to the elevator, I heard a voice behind me trying to catch up with me. Of course it was Erwin. He wanted to have lunch with me and said that he would pay for it since I was already paying for dinner later on. I agreed to eat with him, since no one else in the office dared to even go near me.

Lunch break was over as soon as it began, which I was grateful for. I just wanted to get all of my stuff together and get the hell out of this cramped space. I never really enjoyed it that much, but I enjoyed the city. I didn’t know where else I would get a job after this, but I was hoping it would pay me well. I didn’t go to university to get a degree I was never going to use. 

I found myself staring at the clock as I was gathering my things. Time seemed to be going by faster than I thought it would, which was another thing I was grateful for. I was one hour closer to being an unemployed man. I could already feel the freedom.


	3. The Waiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin are on their date and Levi seems to be distracted by a certain pain in the ass we all know too well (very lovingly of course)

The work day ended rather quickly, and I raced home to get ready for my make up date with Erwin. I changed my dress clothes in favour of a white pullover sweater over top of my red and blue plaid button down flannel with a pair of light wash jeans. I took a look in the mirror, sighing. My hair was a mess. I ran my hands under the water from my sink and lightly pushed them through my hair in a desperate attempt to be presentable. Luckily, they did what I wanted, and since I still had lots of time left before I had to pick up Erwin, I decided to sit on the couch for a while before I had to leave.

I noticed that I had left a book sitting on the table beside my plush leather couch. I looked at the cover, and determined that it had not been me that the book there, but Erwin from the last time he was over a couple days ago.

‘I should probably bring it back to him.’

I looked down at my watch. I guess I could go get him now, but it’s still too early. Whatever. I’ll just call him on the way there. I walked to the mudroom and looked for shoes that were comfortable but still nice. I found a nice pair of brown shoes that went up to my ankles that I felt suited my outfit quite nicely, so I went with those. I pulled on my black pea coat like I had earlier this morning, but not quite as rushed. I heard something jingle as I put it on. I put my hand in my pocket to find that my keys were there.

‘I thought I left them on the table…?’

I turned around, but they weren’t there, so I must have kept them in my pocket. I did up my jacket and made sure I looked presentable enough to be going on a date with my boyfriend. I decided that I looked just fine as I proceeded out the door towards my black Subaru WRX. I opened the door, took out my phone, and called my boyfriend as I drove to his house.

“Hey I decided to pick you up early. I got tired of waiting so I’m like five minutes from your place.”

“Good. I was just about to call you and tell you I was ready to be picked up early.”

“Okay, well I’ll see you in five.”

I hung up before anything more was said, as not to distract me from driving. In a few meagre minutes I was sitting in front of Erwin’s house waiting for him to come out. I watched as shadow’s moved in front of his door before he stepped out. From what I could see, he was wearing my favourite dark wash jeans and a light coloured shirt. Even when he dressed simple like that, he still looked stunning. I caught myself staring at him as he walked towards my car and stopped myself from gawking too long. He got into the car and immediately gave me a small kiss. 

“This should be a fun night, don’t you think Levi?”

“Well it damn well should be for you. I’m paying the damn bill,” I said with a slight sarcastic laugh.

Erwin let out a stout laugh as well as I turned the key in the ignition. The car started with a faint hum. I pressed my foot on the clutch before changing it to second gear. The drive wasn’t too far from Erwin’s house, but he still had no idea where we were going. Which was nice. I felt like it was my turn to be giving the surprises after all he’d done for me. I turned the corner and drove down Maria Street for a few blocks before turning into a small parking lot outside of The Keg. 

When Erwin noticed where we were, he looked over at me in shock. I only nodded to him and got out. I closed the door and started to walk to the passenger side of the vehicle to let Erwin out. I offered him my hand to help him up, closed the door behind him, and walked with him up to the doors of the upscale restaurant. I walked up to the receptionist standing at the counter hand in hand with Erwin She looked slightly uncomfortable seeing to grown men hold hands, but tried to keep her calm mannerisms about her as she told us the wait would be about ten minutes. I thanked her and asked if we could sit at the bar while we waited for an open table. She said she had no objections to it; that she would come get us when there was an empty clean table. I thanked her as I walked off with Erwin towards the bar. 

As soon as I sat down, a perky blonde woman came sauntering up to us asking what she could get for us.

“I’ll get a Bocce Ball please,” I answered.

Erwin looked a if he didn’t know what he wanted to get, so I told the girl to get him the same thing. She smiled and told us that she would be one with our drinks in ‘just a sec’. Erwin was looking at me with a confused face, and I could tell he didn’t know what he was getting. I interrupted him before he could even start asking.

“A Bocce Ball is just Amaretto with orange juice,” I answered to the unanswered question I could tell was sitting on his lips. He nodded at me with understanding of what it was that he was about to put in his mouth. Moments later, the bartender popped back up in front of us with our drinks, which was perfect timing, as the other girl who was to be seating us came and told us our table was ready. We thanked the bartender for our drinks and followed the girl to our table.

Once she sat us down, she immediately walked away. We flipped through our menus, but I already knew what I wanted. I kept looking up at Erwin, who seemed to be having troubles making a decision. I couldn’t blame him. They all sounded so good, and from what he could see in the limited pictures placed strategically around the menu, they all looked good too.

I was so drawn into the menu’s pictures that I didn’t hear the small voice of our waiter asking us if we were ready to order. I looked up from the menu momentarily, only to be surprised by the tall, thin man standing beside me. I could only see his small frame standing beside me and not his face. But I could tell that it was just as beautiful as his body was. I didn’t need to see his face to know that he was beautiful. He was wearing black pants with a white apron tied around his waist, giving it more definition. He had paired a white dress shirt with a blood red tie. It suited his tan skin very nicely.

I could see the boys lips moving, and I longed to know what they tasted like. I was only snapped out of my reverie by Erwin kicking my leg.

My head snapped in his direction. “Ow, what the hell Erwin?”

“Order something, dumbass. I already ordered something so you can go.”

I looked back up at the boy and pointed down to my menu, showing him what I wanted rather than telling him. I was hoping he would get closer to me so that I could smell him. I just wanted to know what other people got to live with every day and I didn’t. Much to my happiness he leaned down and read what I had just randomly placed my finger on. He was so close that I could smell a sweet musky scent on him. One that I liked. 

He smiled when he saw what my finger landed on.

“Good choice, sir. What would you like with your Filet Mignon? Baked potato, twice baked, salad…”

I could barely stay focused on what he was saying. His lips were moving in such perfect harmony together, and I could only imagine what they would feel like against my own for a second time. For just one moment, it was me and him. Just me and him. No one else existed. Not even Erwin. I looked into his eyes as he looked down into mine, and I could feel like there was something he was waiting to get from me.

“Oh, sorry. Twice baked potato please.” I gave him my best smile.

To which he smiled back at. “Very well sir. I’ll have it out to you as soon as possible.”

He walked away, and I took that opportunity to gawk at the incredibly fine ass he had on him. I had completely forgot that Erwin was still with me until I felt my leg being kicked again. Once again, I snapped my head in his direction, ultimately pissed off at him for making my favourite jeans dirty with his damn shoes.

“Hey. I’m your boyfriend. Just remember that. He may have been pretty, but you shouldn’t be concerned about him,” Erwin mumbled.

“Aw, is someone jealous that he has competition?” I laughed lightly until I saw Erwin wasn’t laughing along with me. “Alright come on, let’s hear it.”

I sat there for the next forty five minutes listening to Erwin bitch and complain about how he thought some pretty-boy waiter was going to steal his boyfriend from him. I told him to shut up about it because he had nothing to worry about, but apparently he didn’t trust me, because he kept bitching and complaining. 

I was more than satisfied when our food came out, and it wasn’t just because I was hungry. I got to see the cute waiter again, and was so grateful when Erwin shut up around him. It gave me some peace and quiet which was much needed. I debated on asking him to stay, so that Erwin would shut up about it for the rest of the night. But I guess my luck was out the door.

By the time we had finished both of our meals, Erwin had finally shut up about the waiter, which was a blessing from God. When I had gone up to pay, the waiter came up to the front. Erwin was in the washroom, so I could talk to him for a few minutes.

“Hey thanks for the food tonight. It was great, and the service was awesome.”

He looked so excited when I had told him, that I almost feared he would jump for joy. He didn’t actually but he came very close. We talked for a few more minutes, and I ended up telling him that I had gotten fired from work earlier that day and how I was looking for a job. He looked excited at that too, because what he told me next, he couldn’t say without a huge smile on his face, which held such soft features.

“We’re actually hiring right now, so you could join the team and learn all of the ins and outs of this place with me!”

It sounded like such a great idea, that I actually agreed to take an application. The boy ran to the back and returned in less than two minutes.

‘Tch. What happened to putting my business degree to use?’

I thanked him kindly for the application. I took out my phone and found my way to contacts. I opened it up and thrusted my phone to him. He put in his number and handed my phone back to me just as Erwin was walking out of the bathroom. I thanked the boy again and left the building excited to now have his number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys just a heads up. I'm still pretty busy with things like life and stuff so updates won't really be this frequent considering i just posted two chapters in the same day but meh it's like 2:30 in the morning and I'm not even tired. Anywho. There will possibly be abuse in the next chapter:


	4. The Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for reading this far into my shitty fic. :> (It was supposed to be a one shot to start out with but I took it too slowly I guess. Totally okay though. That means more writing for me to do and more procrastinating. 
> 
> IN ALL SERIOUSNESS THOUGH: THERE IS ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS SEXUAL ASSAULT. : Anywho, love you. Enjoy the story,and a BIG THANK YOU TO MY BABE CHRISTINE <3 :>

As soon as we walked out of the building, Erwin started complaining again. Apparently one round hadn’t been enough for my ears, much to my dismay. I walked myself to the car and opened the passenger side door to let Erwin in. He sat down, still bitching about my reaction to the waiter. I closed the door on him too quickly and his coat got stuck. He re-opened the closed car door, grabbing his jacket with a huff, then quickly slamming the door on me. I sighed and walked around to my side. As I tried to open the door, Erwin locked me out.

“Erwin,” I sighed again. “You’re being childish. Let me in my damn car.”

Erwin looked slightly more than pissed as his mouth moved, clearly forming words. I couldn’t hear him, and I had never been able to read lips properly. I stood there confused for a few minutes as he looked at me through the window. He must have grown tired of my expression because he unlocked the door. I had the keys in my pocket the entire time, but he needed time to cool down. Which was something that he just didn’t want to do today.

“Levi this isn’t fair,” he complained as I opened the door to sit down. “How come he got all of the attention and not me?”

I sighed lightly and turned to look at him. 

“Life isn’t fair sometimes Erwin. Suck it up.” That was all I had to say on the matter, and he just had to suck that up too.

Erwin frowned. “I want to stay at your place tonight. You owe it to me.”

As much as I hated the idea of that, I couldn’t be bothered to object. It would just take away from the cleaning that I could get done tomorrow in the time that I had to drop him off at work. Whatever. It’s not like my house is mostly clean anyway. I thrust the keys into the ignition, started the car, and drove towards my house.

Erwin took to complaining again, and I couldn’t help but wish for him to shut up. If he was going to be like this all night, I didn’t want him over. All I wanted was to have a nice night in, watch a movie or two, fall asleep in his arms. It had been a while since I’d done that. I missed the tender touching that he would give me as he pawed his meaty hands through my hair. I missed the warmth that radiated from his body. I missed how he would let go of a fucking subject without much more than a second thought.

He went on for the entire car ride home. I swear I almost interrupted him to tell him to shut up, but it wasn’t worth it. I would have just wasted my breath. I pulled into the driveway of my house and got out. I didn’t bother walking to the other side to let Erwin out. I didn’t want to have to hear him up close. I was probably much more annoying. I opened the front door and stepped into the mudroom, quickly taking off my shoes and coat, this time leaving my keys on the table beside the door. I could hear Erwin walking up to the door, still muttering about the cute waiter at the restaurant and how fixated I was over him.

“Erwin, can you please shut the fuck up?” I had enough of his relentless whining, and I didn’t want to deal with it any longer.

He looked like I’d just slapped him in the face. “No, Levi. I can’t shut the fuck up. Because I know that you love the stupid waiter boy.”

“Really! Then why are you at my goddamn house Erwin? Out of the niceness in my heart? We both know that first of all, I hate everyone so the niceness in my heart extends to me only, and second, that I love you. So I don’t see why you’re getting bothered over this, Erwin. Honestly. I love you, and I always have. Yeah so fucking what. He was pretty. Doesn’t mean I want him.”

“Then why were you blushing whenever he spoke, huh, Levi? And why the fuck are you blushing now?” His voice had risen to a shout. I didn’t worry about the neighbours too much. They’d heard fights coming from here for a while now.

“You’re fucking thinking about him, aren’t you Levi?”

I felt my heart skip a beat. I was thinking about him. But how couldn’t I when Erwin kept bringing him up?

“I’m not fucking thinking about him, Erwin. Calm the fuck down. Seriously. Can we just have a night in and watch a terrible movie or something?”

Erwin sighed, displeased with my answer. “Fine Levi. We can watch a movie. Just let me get myself a drink first. Want anything?”

I shook my head no. As soon as I heard Erwin close the door to the kitchen, I sighed. I had managed to keep him out of my hair for the next little while about that subject. Thank god for that too. I hated fighting with him. I loved him, but he was a huge pain in the ass. Oh well. I was the one who got myself into this. I walked over to the white shelves standing beside my flat screen and chose a really cheesy romantic comedy to watch. I threw it in the dvd player, and awaited my boyfriend.

It must have been a half hour before he came back out of the kitchen. I turned my head slightly at the sound of a door opening, only to wince as it slammed. I got up from the couch to look at the terrifying sight before me. He had his hand wrapped around a vodka bottle; one that I knew had been unopened before he grabbed it. It was over half gone.

“E-Erwin… Are you…” I couldn’t form a coherent thought as Erwin set the vodka bottle down on my kitchen table -without a coaster- and started to walk towards me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath from ten feet away. He was shitfaced. I suddenly began to fear for my life, but then I pushed the thought away. Erwin wouldn’t hurt me. He loves me. And I love hi-

I felt a sting coming from my face. My hand immediately grabbed it as I stared up from my spot on the floor. He had hit me. The fucker actually hit me. I could feel the tears stinging at the back of my eyes. I quickly blinked them back as I stood up. 

‘He may be taller, but I didn’t take those MMA classes for nothing.’

Erwin decided to throw another punch at me, but I countered, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind him in apparent pain, because he cried out.

“Levi! I fucking hate you Levi! You’re a stupid cheating whore.”

The words hurt, and I felt my grip falter. It was exactly what he wanted. He turned his body around and grabbed mine in a full embrace. It wasn’t a loving hug, but a restraining hug. He turned my body so that his crotch was pressing into my back. I could feel how hard he was, and I instantly knew where this was about to go. I started to struggle against his frame, feeling nothing but panic. But he was too strong. He held me tightly in his one handed grip, right hand free. I could feel his hips gyrating in the small of my back, and I could feel the heat coming off of him. The next thing I could feel was his hand unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down with my boxers, leaving my own half erect member sitting out in the open. I swear I heard Erwin chuckle as he looked down at me. I started to put up an even bigger fight than I had been, but it did nothing to help me escape his grip. All I could feel was his hand stroking me up and down repeatedly. My own damn body was betraying me.

“You look ready to me Levi,” he drunkenly whispered in my ear. I shivered at the hot breath blowing across my ear. 

“Let go of me you asshole!”

Even with my pleas of mercy, Erwin decided to take me as his own. I wasn’t ready mentally. Sure, my body was ready, but the last time I gave my body to someone, they abused it and I could barely stand myself. I blamed myself for him leaving. And I now blamed myself for pushing Erwin. He had been fine until I looked at the waiter. If only I had enough self control. I wished I could turn back time at that exact moment, and go back to the dinner. I wouldn’t pay attention to the waiter. All of this was my fault.

Erwin’s hand picking up speed is what surprised me out of my reverie. I noticed how much I was trembling with pleasure. It had been so long since I had felt anything remotely close to this kind of pleasure. A small moan found its way to my lips, and I could hear the grin in Erwin’s voice as he told me what a good boy I was being. A tear rolled down my cheek as he continued to praise me.

“Such a good boy, Levi. Very good boy. Maybe you’ll be rewarded with a nice treat later.”

No. That was the last thing I wanted. I didn’t want to have sex with Erwin. I loved him to the ends of the earth, which surprised me sometimes even, but he wasn’t going to be the one that I spent the rest of my days with. I didn’t want him to have a piece of me that I wouldn’t be able to see him hold endearingly as he lay beside me each night. I wasn’t just some toy that he could use. No. I had self respect.

“Erwin… Please… Stop,” mumbled between laboured breaths. I couldn’t deny the pleasure that my body was feeling from being stroked, but I could deny him the right to my body. It was my body, and he just had to deal with that. But even though I wanted him to stop, I didn’t. It felt so good. Fuck, did it ever feel good. 

What was I thinking. He needed to stop touching me right now. I started to squirm and struggle against his strong arms in an attempt to wiggle one of mine free, but was cut short by Erwin stopping. Despite that being exactly what I had wanted, I couldn’t help but give a small whimper. I missed the friction against my body. I missed the feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that I was so close. 

Erwin noticed this, and decided to take that as an invitation to keep going. He let one of my hands fall free from his grasp, only to take it with his other hand. I could feel it being pulled down to where his hand had just momentarily left, and panic washed over me once again. 

‘No, no, no, no, this is wrong, this is all wrong. He needs to stop.’

But before I could stop him, I felt my own hand running along my hardened dick. But my hand wasn’t moving itself. Erwin was doing that much for me. I hated him so much right now. I tried to take my hand away from myself, but Erwin held it there. All this was doing was making things worse. Erwin kept my hand moving until my back arched itself as I shot cum all over the goddamned floor.

Fuck. I’d just cleaned that. What a total piss off.

I was having a bit of a harder time breathing after such an exhausting work. Erwin left his grasp on me loosen just enough for me to turn around and hit him square in the jaw. He backed up a few steps, clearly in shock.

“That was incredibly dumb of you, Levi,” he spat. 

“You’re a fucking dick. I told you that I wasn’t ready, and yet you decide to not listen to me. Just because my body was ready, doesn’t mean my mind was. Doesn’t mean it is. And thanks to your fucking ignorance, it will probably never be ready for you.”

He was in front of me like a strike of lightening. All I could see was his fist pulling back.

The next thing I saw was darkness.


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes through hell :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is where the chapter warning comes in. This ch deals with ABUSE and RAPE, and it was a very hard ch for me to write. It will probably make like no sense at all but I mean, it's midnight and I was writing this in a bad mood. If you see mistakes, be sure to tell me as this is an unbeta'd fic. I'm very sorry about this chapter you guys. :

As I started to wake up, I could feel my hands and legs bound by cloth of some sort. I attempted to move my arms towards my body, but the cloth was tied so tightly that I couldn’t manage to move them even one inch. I sat there with my eyes closed, too scared to open them. Opening my eyes meant facing Erwin, which I wasn’t ready for. I felt cold air blowing in through the window above me, making me shiver. I felt so much more cold than I had when I was last conscious. 

I began to slowly open my eyes, scared of the sight before me. As I opened them, I saw Erwin stationed right above me. He was looking down at me with rage filled eyes. I moved my head so that I could see what was keeping me down. Erwin had gone through my tie collection, finding ties to keep me bound to the bed frame. Not to mention that I was naked. 

“So you’re finally awake, huh?”

I looked up at Erwin as he finished his question. I felt so sad knowing that I had pushed him towards this. I may have been sad, but I was even more so frightened at the thought of what he was going to do to me. And I knew. I knew the minute I saw my legs bound to the bed frame. 

“Please,” I whispered.

Erwin laughed at me.

“Too late for that Levi. I already made up my mind. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk straight for the next month.”

I was so fucked, pun not intended. I knew I wasn’t ready, and I told him that much earlier that day. So it’s not like he didn’t know that I wasn’t ready.

“Erwin, please,” I begged.

Erwin laughed.

“Oh, Levi. It’s a little too early to be asking your master to cum isn’t it? You have to wait for me to start actually fucking you Levi. I’m not going to give you the chance to cum without my permission.”

I felt a lump rise in the back of my throat as the tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. It felt like acid was being poured straight into my eyes. I almost wished that it was acid. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, and heard Erwin shuffle about. There was a sudden weight change on the bed as Erwin climbed on top of me, straddling my chest. I could see him looking down at me, eyes filled with lust and rage. He knew he had the upperhand over me. He was stronger than me. Not by much, but I was tied down and there wasn’t really anything I could do at that point.

I closed my eyes as Erwin started to strip, starting with his shirt. He threw the shirt to the other side of the room and stood up to take off his pants. As he sat back down, I could feel his long, hard dick against my stomach. The laboured breaths coming from Erwin’s mouth were just evidence that he had been impatient since he’d knocked me out.

“Are you topping, or am I,” he asked with a laugh.

I was always top, but I said nothing, hoping it would piss him off too much to bother doing anything. What a fucking stupid decision.

Erwin placed his index and middle fingers on my lips and told me to open my mouth. I pursed my lips as I shook my head. He seemed to be having none of my shit, because he thrusted my fingers in my mouth, wetting them himself. He moved his fingers around, making sure that they were wet enough. I could feel him pulling them out, and it took all of my brain power to prepare myself for what was next. Tears were still streaming down my face as he thrust his fingers in my ass. 

I lay there, motionless, scared, mentally exhausted, physically dead. He scissored his fingers inside me, trying to open a bigger hole. When he was satisfied with the size, he added a third finger. Fuck, it hurt so bad. I wanted him to stop so bad, but I couldn’t talk. It was like my vocal chords had been cut out. Erwin seemed to be pleased with the size of my ass, because he pulled his fingers out. His weight displaced, sinking the bed on my right side. I heard a bottle opening and a squirting sound. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. The sinking was relieved as Erwin put all of his weight back on his knees. 

I opened my eyes to see him rubbing lube all over himself. He was looking right at me. I still wasn’t prepared for what was coming, but I didn’t have a choice. I saw Erwin struggle to breathe as he positioned himself at my entrance. I felt my own breath hitch and stutter. Erwin slowly pushed himself in. I could feel the agonising pain of the near-tearing stretching. He stopped as soon as he was all the way inside me, allowing himself to get ready, and me to adjust to his size. I used this precious opportunity to start flailing my arms and legs as much as I could, letting out small screams. I needed to find a way out of this mess. I saw Erwin wince as his dick moved around with my body. He grabbed my legs behind him, stopping them from moving all together.

“Do you want me to punch you again, Levi. Because I have absolutely no problem with doing that.”

That was the second last thing I wanted, so I stayed still and waited for it all to be over. I closed my eyes and continued to let myself cry. Erwin made a sound dictating that he was pleased with my actions, and started to move slowly. I found a small moan rolling off my tongue in Erwin’s direction, which gave me a moan in return from him.

He must have been dissatisfied with the pace at which the process was going, because he picked up speed so fast, that I could feel my organs screaming in pain. Pain, but pleasure. It didn’t take long before he found my prostate, and when I let out a rather loud moan, he took the “hint” and continued aiming for that spot. 

I lay there crying as he pounded into me with alarming force and speed. The audible slap of skin just kept getting louder with every thrust Erwin had to give. It only added to my growing erection, which seemed to please Erwin in every way possible. He reached his hand down to start stroking me in a similar pattern as to what he had been doing before he knocked me unconscious. 

“Now… Levi… I need you… To cum for me… Right now…” he breathed.

“N-No… I can’t… I-I won’t… I-” I tried my hardest to not cum for him, but my body failed me. It released my own seed all over my stomach as I shuddered. Erwin soon followed suit, climaxing inside of me. I could feel it dripping from my insides, and it disgusted me. I let out a loud sob and bit back the feeling of nausea. 

Erwin was calm and collected as he bent down to lick my stomach clean. I opened my swollen eyes to see him staring up at me lustfully. I couldn’t bear to look at him, so I turned my head away. He sat up to look at me with a pleased expression. I felt so sick. I put so much trust in him, and he abused it.

“Levi. How’re you feeling?”

‘Is he serious? How am I feeling? Holy fucking shit.’ I put on the best smile I could manage before looking at him.

“I’m not going to lie, I really hate you right now. You’re a fucking sick rapist Erwin.”

I could hear him laugh with that musical tone I had first fallen in love with, but now it was tainted with anger. He rose from the bed and began to untie me. He started with my legs, then moved to my arms. He grabbed me as soon as all of my bounds were off and threw me on the floor.

“What did you call me, fucker?”

“Sick. Rapist.”

I could feel him rising away from me, so I opened my eyes. But I only saw a leg coming flying towards my middle. I was winded instantly, coughing, gasping for breath. Erwin knelt back down beside me as I struggled to catch my breath back.

“Take me home, and never speak to me again you stupid whore. If anyone is fucking sick, it’s you. You brought this on yourself. At least now you can be with that precious fucking waiter like you wanted.”

When my breath finally got back into its regular rhythm, I made an attempt to stand up. I only managed to make it on to my knees before I felt the next kick. I doubled over in pain as I heard another laugh escaping the lips of the rapist standing before me.

“Fine, I’ll take you home. But you know, you’re right. Now I can fuck the waiter boy.”

I felt an intense amount of pain as Erwin lifted my into the air by my arm and threw me across the room. I barely had enough in me to stand up, nevermind recover from being thrown. I could hear booming footsteps coming within closer proximity of me. Erwin knelt down to pick me up by my arm once again. I let out a scream of agonising pain, and Erwin set me down.

“Just hurry the fuck up and get dressed. I want to go home to be away from you, you little man slut.”

That was the only time during the night that I willingly obeyed him. I got dressed as fast as I could, basically running out the damn door to get him out of my house. We got into the car, and I sped on the way to his house. He got out, flipped me off, and left. 

I sat outside his house for the next half hour crying. I needed to talk to someone. There was only one person that would even bother to listen to me.

I needed to call the waiter.


	6. Eren's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet officially :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter almost made me cry while I wrote it but it's kind of fluffy actually.

I was just walking up to the doors of my apartment as I heard my phone ringing. I fished it from my pocket to see who it was.

‘Unknown number… Who the hell…?’

I pressed the answer key and put the phone to my ear as I tried to maneuver my key into the deadbolt.

“Hello? Who is this,” I asked as I finally got my door unlocked. I heard a sniffle from the other side of the phone

“Oh! Hi! I didn’t think you were going to answer that quickly. It’s Levi from earlier,” he finished with another sniffle.

“Oh, right. Hi Levi. Are you okay?”

He hesitated before answering with a quiet, “Yeah.”

I could tell he was lying, but I wasn’t going to press on right away. “So, what did you need? Did you need job information or something?”

“A-ah, yeah. That’s what I was calling for. When should I set up an interview? I would like to do it on a day that you’re working preferably…”

I smiled as he finished his sentence. I didn’t think that I would have made a new friend in such a short time. It was a nice change.

“Uhmmm, well when do I work next…?” I paused to look at my schedule posted in the kitchen. “I work everyday but Saturday this week, so any day that works for you I suppose! Oh I know! Why don’t you go on Friday and then we can spend Saturday celebrating your new job! Because I’m super confident in your ability to get the job, Levi.”

I could almost taste the smile when he whispered, “You really think so?”

“Oh, Levi, I know so,” I said with my own smile. I walked over to the couch in my small living room and lay down facing the ceiling. All but the hallway light were off, so I was sitting in the complete dark. 

Another sniffle came from the other side of the phone. “Thank you…”

“Eren. Sorry I should have given you my name first,” I said with a light chuckle. But that chuckle soon dissipated when I heard the third sniffle of the call.

“Levi, were you crying right before you phoned me?” I couldn’t stop myself from asking him. I could hear the light gasp that escaped his lips, and I knew I was right.

“I- No, I wasn’t.” Another sniffle. “I’m just stuffed up.”

“Levi, you don’t have to lie to me. Do you want to talk about it? I’ll listen to whatever you have to say Levi, please. I know you need someone to talk to.” I hope he understood how legitimately concerned I was for him.

“I… I don’t know. It’s not important,” he whispered.

“It must be to you Levi. And if it’s important to you, then it’s important to me. Levi, I swear I’ll take it to the grave.”

“If he finds out, it’ll be an early grave.”

Who was ‘he’? Did I have reason to be this worried? Was he in trouble? What had happened? So many questions flew around my mind, but only one came out.

“Do you want me to come over Levi?”

I sat there in complete silence for a few minutes as Levi decided. I took that time to get up and run to my room to pack some clean work clothes for the next day. I grabbed my duffel bag and a clean white dress shirt. Just as I was stuffing them into the bag, Levi gave me an answer.

“Okay. I’ll text you my address.”

I sighed in relief. “Alright. I’ll be there soon Levi. Be safe.”

I hung up the phone and waited for Levi to text me the directions. I walked down the stairs as quickly as my feet would carry me. When I reached the bottom, I felt my phone vibrate, indicating a new text. I looked down at the screen to see Levi’s name plastered on it. I opened my phone and read the text.

‘76078 Maria Street’

“That’s one of the richest neighbourhoods in Maria City,” I said out loud to myself. I shook my head as if it would shake away the thoughts. I just had to focus on getting to Levi. He needed me, and I had offered to be there for him. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I locked it behind me and ran to my car. I unlocked it, opened the door, and struggled with the key as I sat down. I needed to hurry. Who knew how much he might have needed mea few hours ago? I closed the door and sped off toward Levi’s house.

 

I was there within a matter of ten minutes. I looked carefully for the number Levi had provided me with. I found it, and pulled in beside a Subaru WRX. I felt my mouth gaping open.

‘Is that his? That’s such a nice car oh my god.’

I put my car in park and got out to go look at the Subaru. Compared to my Honda, it looked like it costed $60,000. I stood there for a few seconds looking at the wheels and interior, mouth still wide open. When I had seen all I could see, I walked towards the door. I had forgotten what Levi looked like, so when he opened the door, I had to restrain my mouth from falling open once again.He had a bruise on his cheek roughly the size of a fist.

“Hi Eren,” Levi said with a sad tone of voice. I wanted to fix that so badly.

“Hello, Levi,” I mused back. “Can I come in?”

Levi motioned for me to come inside, and I noticed how all the shoes were aligned in a perfect row, and there was no dirt on the floor. The place was perfectly clean, except for white spots littering the floor not too far from the living room. Levi seemed to notice me looking because he ran to the kitchen to get a wet cloth to clean up the mess. I took off my shoes and made to join him.

“Eren, please wait by the door for a minute. Please. I promise I’ll explain this all a little later.” He looked terrified. I didn’t like seeing him like that. It was so different than when I had met him. He seemed confident and sure of himself, but now he seemed like an all around mess in a clean world. 

I obeyed his wish and stood at the door until he told me that I could come in. I walked in slowly, as if everything around me would fall apart if I did otherwise. I saw Levi sit down on the big leather couch across from the TV, so I went to sit in the chair on the right, but Levi called me over to the couch. I sat down beside him and put my duffel bag on the ground beside my feet.

Levi sat awkwardly as I tried to sit casually. The air was tense. Levi was flushed as he looked down.

“The real reason I called you was because I needed someone to tell this to.”

“What do you need to tell me Levi,” I asked softly. This must be hard for him.

“You know the guy I was with at the restaurant?” I nodded. “Well he’s my boyfriend… I guess ex-boyfriend now. When we left the restaurant, he was complaining at how I was oggling you, which I’ll admit, I was doing. He wouldn’t shut up about it on the way home, so I told him to shut up. He didn’t, but when we got back here, I asked if we could just cuddle and watch a movie. He agreed to it, but he was gone for a half hour, and came back with that vodka bottle,”he motioned at the table to a bottle that was over half empty.

“That bottle was sealed still, and when he came back it was like that. I guess I kind of figured what was going to happen next. Erwin hit me, but I got back up and twisted his arm, which only made him angrier. He called me a cheating whore, which loosened my grip and he took advantage of that. He got a hold of me so tightly that I couldn’t move.. I could barely breathe…” Levi started to break down into tears, and I didn’t know what to do. Would he flinch if I tried to hug him?

I leaned over to put my arm around him, and just as I had expected, he flinched away from me. I immediately apologised and backed away from him, using consoling words.

“I’m sorry Levi. That must have been hard to go through. That would have been terrible for anybody.”

Levi looked over at me and began to let out a sinister laugh. I didn’t like where this was going.

“Oh you think that’s it? Aha. Ahahaha. No, after that, Erwin decided to jack me off in my own damn living room, hence the white spots you saw when you walked in. He kept telling me how good of a boy I was being when I was crying and begging him to stop. I told him numerous times that I wasn’t ready for sex, but apparently, not ready means ‘hey let’s repel him from sex even more by forcing it on him’ because after the hand job, he knocked me out and fucked me when I was tied to my own bed!” 

Levi’s voice wasn’t far off from a shout when he finished. I sat there in shock, not knowing what to do or what to say. All I knew is that I had to help Levi get himself back to a state of mental wellness. I couldn’t leave him holding on to this, bearing it all by himself. Even though I had just met him today, I cared about him. 

“Levi… May I hug you?”

Levi looked at me with hurt eyes and nodded slowly. I moved my entire body slowly, as if he were a frightened deer. I opened my arms slowly as I pushed my body towards him. I stopped not far off from where he was sitting and allowed him to come to me, giving him control of the situation. As we hugged, he cried on my shoulder. I leaned back into the arm of the couch so that I was practically laying down, and he lay there on top of me. We sat there exactly like that until he cried himself to sleep, and I fell asleep to the sound of his even breaths.


	7. Taken Care Of (Eren's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh guys sorry this took so long. I wasn't doing too well mentally or physically so I didn't have the time nor motivation to do any writing for this sad story, but I'm doing a lot better now so yay! I just finished up this chapter a few minutes ago and I REEEEEAAAAAAAALLY wanted to post it for you guys. I hope you all like it. Eren is super hot in this chapter. Sorry about it being super short :( I'll make the next chapter longer I promise (maybe)

When I woke up the next morning, Levi was up walking around the kitchen. I sat up and felt a stinging pain in my neck. I reached my hand up to rub it as Levi came out of the kitchen.

“Oh, you’re up Eren. I made bacon and eggs, I hope that’s okay.”

I looked at him as he carried a pan giving off a light smoke. It smelled like heaven. 

“Y-yeah, thats amazing. It smells so good.”

Levi smiled as he set the pan down on the table. “Good. It’s just a thank you for helping me out last night.”

I sat there remembering the events of the night before. The call, the drive, and the crying. 

“You don’t need to thank me for that Levi. I didn’t do anything. I just listened. But I want to do something. We need to go to the police, Levi.” 

Levi stared at me with wide, scared eyes. I wanted to help him so badly. He really didn’t deserve any of this. From what I knew about him, he was a good person. I couldn’t see anybody hating him. Sure, he looked terrifying, but once you got to know him, he was a soft hearted cutie.

“E-Eren, I don’t think that’s a good idea. He has connections and I know that he won’t stay in jail for very long if he even did go. Please, we can’t do anything.”

I stood up and walked over to him. I stood a few inches away from him as I stared into his steel grey eyes. 

“I- Alright. I won’t tell the police.”

Levi looked relieved, and whispered a silent “Thank you.” I sat down at the table and Levi sat beside me. He grabbed the bacon and put a couple of pieces on his plate. He passed the pan to me and I put two smaller pieces on my plate. It looked so good. I could barely wait for the eggs to be passed to me before I started eating. Levi laughed when I started to stuff food into my mouth.

“Hungry?”

I suddenly became aware of how fast I was eating.

“Oh, yeah sorry. I had just gotten home last night when you called me, and I didn’t have time to eat anything.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Levi said quietly.

I put my hand on Levi’s back lightly, but he still flinched. I moved.

“Don’t be. I’m just glad I got here in time to do something. Even if it was as little as calming you down.”

Levi’s face became flushed as he looked back down at his plate. He was cute like that. 

“So, I have just a few things to do today. Is there anything you need,” I asked.

Levi looked up, face back to normal.

“U-uh yeah. I have a few things at Erwin’s that I need to pick up… Can you help me?”

“Of course I can Levi. I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else. Where does he live,” I asked as I stood up. 

Levi stood up after me and followed me to the door giving me the address. I tried to convince Levi to stay back at the house, but he insisted on coming along, worried that I was going to be hurt. Oh, if only he knew what I was going to do. No one was allowed to hurt Levi.

We got on our jackets and shoes before walking out the door to my car. I sat down and turned the key in the ignition as Levi got n. As soon as the door was closed, I sped off towards Erwin’s house.

It didn’t take long to get there. Maybe five minutes. When I pulled up, I could see another fancy car sitting in the driveway. Levi stayed put as I got out of the car, walked up to the front door and knocked. I saw a large shadow pass by the window in the door. I might not be able to pull this off. When the door opened, I saw the size of Erwin standing there, and almost gasped. He was huge. I could see why Levi would like him. Big, strong, manly. Shit.

“Why are you here? Are you fucking my boyfriend?”

“No, Erwin. I’m not fucking Levi. I’m his boyfriend though. And I’m here to get his stuff back,” I said with hostility. 

“You’re his boyfriend? I doubt that. I’M his boyfriend.”

“Not anymore Erwin. Give me his stuff.”

I pushed my way into his house and stood in the mudroom until Erwin closed the door. He left it unlocked. Good. Easier to get out. Erwin walked in a few steps ahead of me and turned around. I saw his fist coming straight at my face, and caught it in my hand.

“Uh uh. Not the face.”

I moved his hand off to the side and began to punch his stomach. I moved off to the side before he could get a punch on me and grabbed his arm, twisting it so that he was hunched over in pain. Erwin knelt down on the ground and I took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach. As I felt my foot connect, Erwin used his other hand to grab my foot, pulling me off balance. I saw Erwin’s foot sweep out under me and within a second I fell over.

I was on my back when I felt a weight pressing on my chest. I looked up and saw Erwin’s fist hurtling towards my face. I tried to reach up, but he was holding my hands down. I felt a sting on my face as his fist connected with it. I let out a small scream in pain and struggled to get up. I twisted by body in every direction that I could manage, and finally got out of the death hold. I stood up as quickly as I could and saw that Erwin was still kneeling on the floor. I lifted my leg high enough to gain the right inertia to kick him hard in the face. A mixture of blood and saliva went flying out of his mouth as his head was knocked to the side. He turned his head back towards me and started to stand up, but I had already reached into my pocket and grabbed my pocket knife. He looked at it with his mouth open and raised his hands defensively.

“Good,” I said. “Now where is Levi’s stuff?”

Erwin rose to his feet and started to walk around the house, pulling various things out of different rooms. A pile of clothes and books were in Erwin’s hands as we walked back downstairs to the mudroom. I opened the door and stepped out with my back to Levi so that he couldn’t see the knife I was holding and grabbed the things from Erwin’s hands. I flipped the knife closed with delicate expertise and thrusted it back in to my pocket. 

“I want you to delete Levi’s number from your phone right here. And I want you to never speak to, look at, think of, or mention Levi EVER again, is that understood?”

He nodded hurriedly as he pulled out his phone and deleted Levi’s number.

“Good. I’m glad we’re understood. Have a good evening,” I said as I turned and walked back to my car. I could see Levi watching me with a worried look. I gave a small inward smile. Knowing that he was worried about me was such a nice feeling. I walked around to my side of the car and got in slowly. I closed the door and handed Levi’s stuff to him.

“Oh my god, Eren you’re bleeding! What happened?!”

I let out a small cynical laugh. “I took care of him.”

I put the car in gear, and pulled away from the house.


	8. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO EXCITING I LOVE THIS CHAPTER although I think it's still a little short, IT'S FUCKING ADORABLE I SWEAR
> 
> side note: I LENGTHENED IT QUITE A LOT. where levi says that thing, there was nothing after that but i figured i would make it longer. anywho happy update hope you like it.
> 
> I'm going to bed. i'm fucking exhausted. it's 3 in the damn morning *cries* the things i do for my fic

I couldn’t help but stare at Eren as he continued to drive. His strikingly beautiful face was dripping with blood all over his white shirt that he still had on from last night. I felt bad about him getting hurt while getting my stuff from Erwin. I’ll have to do something to make up for it. I slowly reached my hand and placed it on top of his, which was sitting heavily on the gear shift. He looked over at me and I saw his face lift ever so slightly. There was a hint of a smile on his face. He turned his head back to the road and licked his lips. I found myself wondering what it would be like to lick them. 

“Eren,” I started. But he wouldn’t let me finish.

“No, Levi. I’m okay, and I’m glad I got hurt for you. Because that means that he won’t hurt you anymore. Nobody is allowed to touch you without my permission. I may not know you very well, but I know you’re worth protecting.”

The sound of him saying those words brought tears to my eyes and I fought to keep them down. They meant so much more to me than he knew. I lifted his hand off the gear shift and thread my fingers through his to show my appreciation. I looked back up at his face and saw a slight blush spreading across his cheeks underneath the still pouring blood. I felt my cheeks burning up and tried to hide my face but before I knew it the car was stopped in my driveway and Eren was turning my head to face his beautiful one. He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to mine. I breathed in his musky scent mixed with the iron-y smell of blood coming from his cheeks. After what seemed like a good two minutes he pulled his face away and rested his forehead against mine. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since last night,” he said breathily. 

“Eren,” I whispered as I leaned in for another kiss. Our lips connected and I could feel the heat in my cheeks rising. I so desperately wanted this man in my arms, both right now and in the future. I just met him and I felt like I’ve known him my whole life. Oddly sentimental, but it was how I felt. Eren’s tongue brushed across my lips, silently asking for access. I parted my lips slowly and waited for the sensational feeling of his tongue exploring every which way of the insides of my mouth. He ran along my teeth, the top of my mouth and finally across my own tongue. I opened my eyes slightly to see his emerald green orbs staring straight into mine as if he was making sure that he wasn’t going too far. I nodded at him and he closed his eyes, so I closed mine again. I felt his tongue retreating from my mouth, so I took the opportunity to explore his. I ran my tongue along the ridges of his mouth, and played with his tongue, nipping it lightly. He moaned quietly as he threw his arms around my waist, picking me up and placing me on his lap so that I was straddling him. I could feel how hard he was through our pants and gasped loudly, flinching. He pulled away and looked at me worriedly.

“Is it the boner? I’m sorry. I get hard when I kiss hot boys. I don’t plan on doing anything Levi. Not until you’re ready. I promise.” He sounded genuinely worried, almost as if he thought I wasn’t going to believe him, as if he was worried that he would be exactly like Erwin. 

I let out a small sigh and smiled at him softly.

“It’s okay Eren. I trust you. I really, really do. Don’t worry. You won’t lose me that easily.”

He smiled and placed a light kiss to my lips. 

“We should probably go inside and clean up my battle wound.”

I laughed. “I couldn’t agree more. It looks bad. I’ll clean it for you though. Lord knows you would hurt yourself further trying to get it cleaned.” 

He nodded and helped me off of his lap so that we could get inside as fast as possible. I walked to the door, unlocked it and stepped in. Eren walked right to the end of the mudroom and took of his shoes, lining them along the wall neatly. It was impressive how fast he learned. I hurried along to the bathroom, Eren following close behind. I motioned for him to sit on the toilet as I grabbed the medical kit from the drawer. I pulled out the hydrogen peroxide and sloshed some on to a cotton ball, then proceeded to attack Eren’s face. Hisses and swears escaped his mouth as the chemicals went to work, disinfecting the cut just below his right eye. I leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead, mumbling for him to be strong, that it was just the disinfectant. He swore under his breath and I laughed. I grabbed the Polysporin next and dabbed a small amount just over the cut. After I wiped my finger off, I opened a bandaid and spread it across his face to cover the injury. I leaned down once more, and kissed the bandaid. As I was leaned down, Eren put his arms around my neck and put his lips on mine once more. It was a short kiss, but it was well worth every second.

“Take your shirt off.”

Eren just stared at me with wide eyes.

I cleared my throat. “I said, take your shirt off.”

Eren stood up and moved his hands to his buttons, undoing them agonisingly slow. Oh my god look at his pecs. And oh dear his abs. I was full on gawking him by the time his shirt was off. Eren smirked at me and ran his hand playfully down his toned chest. I cleared my throat again and grabbed is shirt from his hand, ripping my eyes from his beautiful tan flesh. I half ran to the laundry room and heard Eren following me slowly. I reached up to the top shelf where the detergent was and spread some all over the blood stains, scrubbing the living shit out of them. I felt Eren’s tall muscular build wrap around me, and I flinched. He instantly backed away and apologised. 

“No, it’s okay. That’s just what Erwin did last night, and I just got scared that’s all. Feel free to do whatever you were going to do, I’m ready for it now.”

“Are you sure,” he asked worriedly.

I nodded and I heard Eren sigh in relief. I felt his body wrap around me once more, and saw his hands reaching down my arms to his shirt. His hands felt smooth, yet rough as they made their way down my skin. Within a matter of five seconds, the shirt was on the counter, and I was turned around with my hands sitting on his pecs. I could feel the blush making its way back on to my cheeks as I looked at his attractive body. Eren’s hands sneaked down around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I stood on my tip toes and reached my head up to kiss him again, but Eren had other plans. He picked me up and wrapped my legs tight around his waist. This was the perfect angle to kiss him. I kept one hand on his chest, and thread my other through his brown hair. I felt his mouth detatch from mine and move along my jaw line, down to my throat. He pressed light kisses all along my neck until he found the fleshy part and began to nibble on it. I let out a muffled cry. How did he know my weakest spot? He sucked on my neck until it was purple and moved back up to my lips. The kiss ended soon after that, and he let me down.

“W-what was all that for?” I asked as I clung on to the counter for dear life. I was so dizzy I was going to fall over.

“It was a thank you for helping me get cleaned up,” he replied with a smile.

“That was some thank you.”


	9. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMM I dunno what to put here it's been two and a half years since I've updated hahahah anyway I hope this makes sense I literally had to read my past chapters to remember what I was doing with this before writing this chapter but anyway I hope you like itttt. Also this is a reeeeeeeally short chapter so I'm sorry, hopefully the next chapter will be longer lmao

Later that day, Eren had to leave for work, much to my dismay. He did give me a kiss before he left though. I looked around my empty house and remembered the events of the night before with Erwin. I couldn’t stop myself from cringing and remembering what it felt like to be put in a position like that again. I pulled out my phone as I heaved a sigh and looked through my contacts, trying to find the right one. I eventually found it and pressed the call button. After a few rings, I heard the most annoying sound come through the speaker on my phone.

“LEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!”

“Hey Hange. Its been a while. I need to get out of this house for a while, what’re you up to right now?”

“Mmmm, nothing, why what’s up?”

I paused for a few seconds, trying to think if I should wait to tell her in person or just tell her now. 

“Uh, it’s a long story. Can I come over and talk?”

She hesitated, probably from what I can only imagine was pure pain in my voice. After what seemed like forever, she finally agreed. I told her I would be there in about ten minutes and hung up. I grabbed my peacoat thrust my keys in my pocket to get on my shoes. As I was kneeling down to tie them up, I heard a knock on my front door. I squinted at the door. No one should be coming to my door at this time. I’m almost always out of my house around 2 in the afternoon, so why was someone knocking on my door. I reluctantly stand up and walk towards the door to look through the peephole. I couldn’t stop the gasp that came out of my mouth.

It was Erwin.

“Levi, I know you’re in there. We need to talk.”

I stood there in shock and told myself that I was imagining things. Erwin couldn’t be standing out there. He just couldn’t. He would have to be absolutely insane to be standing outside my door right now, trying to talk to me. 

“Levi, please. I’m sorry. I was drunk and I was stupid. I don’t want things to end between us. I’m sorry I ever did anything like that to you. I want us to be okay. I want to be your boyfriend again. I want to love you and I want you to love me the same way you used to. I’ll help you get your job back, Levi, please.”

I backed away from the door quietly, so that he wouldn’t hear that I was standing right by the door listening to him beg for me back. I retrieved my phone from my pocket and sent Hange off a text message saying that I was going to be later than expected due to an emergency that was currently happening and not to worry or call. I walked to my living room and sat down on the couch in the same place I’d woken up this morning in Eren’s arms. That thought made me smile and almost forget about the fact that my rapist and abuser was standing on my front porch until I heard the knocking again followed by more begging. 

“Levi, please… I’m sorry.”

‘If you were sorry, you wouldn’t have done it in the first place.’

After about ten more minutes of Erwin trying to get my attention, he’d finally given up and decided to leave.

‘Finally.’

I walked to my front door and looked outside. My porch was clear. I bent down to tie my shoes up so I could finally leave. My heart was racing and my stomach was in my throat. I didn’t feel safe in my own home anymore. Not with all the memories of Erwin being here, and not with the events of last night still fresh in my mind. I stood up and walked out my door to head to my car. After I locked to door, I unlocked my car and walked down the sidewalk to my driveway, but when I got there, I saw Erwin’s grey Rolls Royce Phantom sitting beside my car, with him inside it. I stopped dead in my tracks when he looked up and saw me. He rushed to get out of his car to come talk to me, which made me panic and run to my driver’s side door, climb in, and lock the doors behind me so he couldn’t get in. I heard tapping on my window and looked up to see him standing there, wearing the same thing as the night before.

“Levi, please let me talk to you!”

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I looked at him.

“No, Erwin, Are you insane? You raped me! I’m never talking to you again, you fucking psycho!”

“Levi, I was drunk and upset! Please!”

“So, being drunk is an excuse for rape? Are you fucking mental? Fuck you Erwin. Fuck you!”

I put my keys in the ignition and started my car, really needing to get out of here fucking pronto. As soon as the engine turned over, I threw the car into reverse and ripped out of the driveway onto Maria Street and drove away, not even looking back once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, after like after two and a half years, I finally remembered this storyyyyy because I got an email saying that I got kudos on this (thank you to who gave this kudos). I'm finally ready to keep this story going, although it may still be kinda lacking just because I'm upgrading my high school marks as well as working, plus managing a love life all at the same time so that's a lot on my plate right now hahaha. If anyone decides to keep reading this horrible fic, seriously thank you because AHAHHHHSHSH YOU GIVE ME LIFE and you're the people who really keep this going, so thank you <3


	10. Reliving it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's at Hange's house, Eren is at work. Ya know. Stuff like that.

As I drove to Hange’s house, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed my phone from my pocket to look at the notification. It was Eren. He was on a quick break and wanted to see how I was doing. I opened my phone and sent him a quick text about how Erwin was at my front door and not to worry, because I was heading to a trusted friend’s house and that I’ll call him when I get a chance. I lock my phone and put it back into my pocket as I pulled into Hange’s driveway. She must have been waiting at the window, because as soon as I got out of my car, she had her arms wrapped around me.

“Levi! What happened to you? What emergency?”

“You’re going to want to be sitting down for this, Hange. Trust me.”

I pulled myself out of her arms and walked up the stairs to her house and entered. I did my usual take off my shoes and hung up my coat, making sure to grab my phone, in case Eren needed anything. I laughed at the thought. More like if I needed anything. I was the broken one. Hange followed close behind me as I walked to her living room and sat down on her dark purple leather couch. I took a deep breath and looked over at her only to see a worried expression on her face. I held my hand out to her, and she grabbed it as I started to explain what had happened. I could see her expression getting more and more violent as the story went on, and I’m not going to lie, I was a bit happy to see her like that. Hange has always been my closest and most personal friend, and she’s usually on the same page as me, but sometimes she’s just crazy. Finally, after a few minutes of our silence after I’d finished talking, she spoke.

“I’m going to kill that motherfucking rapist son of a bitch scumbag.”

“Hange, please. As much as I would like that right now, I don’t think that’s exactly the best course of action. Please just leave it be. I just needed someone to talk to, that’s all.”

She sighed. “Fine, Levi, I won’t kill this bastard. But I’m worried about you. Were you home alone last night?”

“A-actually… No. I wasn’t.”

“Who were you with Levi? Don’t take this the wrong way, but like, I’m definitely your only friend.” She laughed, which made me smile.

“Well, I mean this whole thing last night was brought on by the fact that I was ogling a waiter at dinner last night before we went back to my place. I’d mentioned to him that I’d been fired, and he gave me an application and his phone number while Erwin was in the bathroom. After I dropped Erwin off at his house, I called him. I didn’t really know who else to turn to, and I mean yeah, I have you, but I don’t know, Hange. There’s something about this guy. His warm kisses, his tan skin…”

Hange gasped. “Levi! You old dog! You cradle robber! How old is he? What’s his name? Is he hot? Can I meet him?”

“Woah woah woah Hange. Stop with all the damn questions already, will ya? I don’t know how old he is, his name is Eren, yes, he’s hot, and I’m sure you’ll meet him eventually, but he already went and met someone I hoped he’d never have to meet ever in his life.”

“What do you mean, Levi? Who’d he meet?”

I sighed and shook my head. “He met Erwin, of all people. I mentioned that I still had stuff at his house, and Eren went there and got my things for me, and got a cut under his eye. But I saw Erwin in my damn driveway today, and he didn’t look too hot either, so I think Eren can hold his own in a fist fight.”

Hange laughed and stood up. “Well I’m glad that you have someone other than me looking out for you in this. But Levi, really, I think you should go the police and report his ass for rape. He could lose his job and get put away. You could ruin his life Levi. You hold his life in the palms of your dainty little woman hands.”

“Shut up, shitty glasses,” I growled at her. “I don’t think it’ll be anything that extreme, honestly. And I don’t think that opening a report with the police will do anything in my favour. You know how the police are. They don’t take rape cases seriously if you’re a male. They’re always high and mighty and tell you that you enjoyed it and that it isn’t rape.   
They won’t do anything Hange.” 

She sighed. “I guess you’re right. Then I guess we’ll just deal with it on our own then. You’re my best friend, Levi, and I know you can handle yourself, but I’m always here to look out for you and cover your ass. So, if there happens to be a dead body anytime in the next like 5 minutes, I got your back, just like I know you’d have mine if I ever killed Mike.”

I laughed and reached for my phone to check my messages.

I had seven unread texts from Eren. 

I opened the messages to read worried words, and the final message of ‘I told him never to come near you again. I’ll kill him’. I can’t help but feel happy that I’m protected by everyone that loves me, but at the same time, I’m so scared. I’m scared that one day, all this will come back and bite me in the ass. That one day all that rage will be subjected onto me. That one day, it’ll be his friends saying that about me. I was snapped out of my thinking by Hange looking over my shoulder at my messages.

“Ooooooh, is that hiimmmmm?”

“Yes, Hange, it’s him. I was actually just about to call him. He’s worried about me. I told him about Erwin showing up at my door and being a dumbass, so I think I need to call him and put him at ease. You should cook something for me, Ms I’m-the-greatest-chef-in-the-world. I’m hungry.”

“Good idea! I’m making carbonara for you because it’s simple though, so don’t get your hopes up too high.”

I laughed lightly as Hange left the room to go to the kitchen, and I pressed the call button on my phone. After two rings, I heard it pick up.

“Oh my God, Levi. Please tell me you’re okay. Please tell me, please.”

“Eren,” I said softly, “I’m okay. Nothing happened. He tried to talk to me and I drove away to my friends’ house before anything could happen. Don’t worry, I’m fine, aside from the mental trauma.”

I could hear a strained sigh on the other end of the line, and I can only imagine how long he’d been holding his breath for. 

“I’m sorry for worrying so much. I just don’t want you to go through anything like that again, or even have to worry about seeing him again. He doesn’t deserve you, and he needs to realize that.”

“No, I’m the one who should be apologizing for making you worry. I shouldn’t have even gotten you involved in all this mess, Eren. I’m sorry.”

 

Silence.

 

“Eren? Can I ask a favour of you?”

“Anything Levi.”

“Can you stay with me tonight? I can’t be alone. I’m so terrified.”

 

Silence.

 

“Eren?”

“Sorry. I just was caught off-guard by that question so I was smiling too much to respond. I’ll stay with you as long as you want me to, Levi. I promise.”

I found myself smiling as he spoke. 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOKOKOKOKOKOK I know I said that this chapter would be longer buuuuuuuuuut it's not soooooo I'm v v v v VVVVVV sorry haha. I'm trying to balance a whole lot at the moment and I'm hardly finding any time to write, and when I do my mind is so stressed about everything else that I have on the go that the chapters end up being short and bad like this haha so I'm sorryyyyyy D: but thank you to everyone who has stayed with me thus far. I appreciate y'all to NO end hahaha. I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer. I was checking word counts for all my previous chapters and like damn I've been consistently above 1000 words every chapter (like even chapter 3 had 2114 words) but like last chapter only had 885 words. That's hella sad xD so I tried to make up for it this chapter and I've got like 1321 words in this one so I mean it's longer but hahaha. Anyway imma shut up and try to write another chapter so that I can keep this story going after that two year break xD


End file.
